A Simple Twist in Fate
by Jaina-Writes
Summary: Edward leaves Bella thinking it is for the best, forgetting that she is a danger magnet. Garrett smells his noon snack: Bella. What everyone doesn’t know is what fate has in store for them. Will Edward ever see Bella again? Somethings are just meant to be
1. Meeting

*****I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, those belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer!*****

I have never been shot at or stabbed. I have been bitten by a vampire and felt the hot venom go through my veins. I have had my leg snapped in two. I have felt pain that is unimaginable. But nothing compared to what I was feeling right now. It felt like someone tilted my world, knocking everything I knew away. There was no physical proof but I had a whole in my chest. I ached for him and he has only been gone a few minutes. I didn't understand what just happened.

I was wandering through the forest looking for him. How could he just leave me like this? He didn't love me anymore. Wasn't it just yesterday that he said he would love me forever? I was so confused and hurt. Part of me didn't believe that he couldn't love me anymore. It just didn't make sense. The other part of me was crumbling inside. He was my life and without him I was falling apart. If I didn't keep moving I would break in two.

I didn't know where I was going. I tried to follow him, but he was super fast. Ouch! That stupid root came out from no where. Behind me I heard leafs rustle. I was hopeful, "Edward is that you? Hello?"

"Who is Edward?" A cool voice rang.

My heart started beating fast. How stupid was I? Edwards's family wasn't the only ones of their kind. I got caught by a vampire. My life was over; well my life was over the moment Edward left, so there really wasn't a difference. I could do a number of things. I could run away screaming. That wouldn't prove very successful seeing as who ever was behind me could catch me. I could plea with him not to kill me. I could ask him to turn me, that was a thought, but who would do that? I am sure that he would be too bloodlust to have that control. The last thing was not to struggle and just be done with it. That was my action plan. I wasn't going to struggle. I was scared yes, but why fight the inevitable. I mustered up my bravado and answered him. "No one of any importance. Just do what you came to do and be done with you."

"You are not scared?" He had a slight southern accent. He had sandy blonde hair and ruby red eyes. "I am always up for a challenge." He seemed excited that I wasn't scared. He circled me trying to goad me into a scream. I just stared at him.

Ironic as it was, I wanted to become the very thing that was going to kill me. A lot was going through my mind. Charlie would be all alone. Rene and Charlie would both be heart broken. I have never planned on hurting them. Hopefully the Black's will help him through this. Rene will have Phil. Angela was such a good friend and I never told her. I will never get to see Edward again. My perfect angel. I had never planned on leaving all these people behind so soon. Even if Edward would have turned me I was going to say good bye. Now Charlie will think that Edward had something to do with this. Poor Charlie.

"You are not going to scream for me are you? Not even run away?" He asked me. He was in my face now. He smelled my neck. "Mmmm. You smell so sweet. You also smell like my kind. How can someone like me come this close to you and not eat you?"

I just stared at him. He was trying to provoke me, but nothing could be worse than what Edward did to me. I was sad to hurt all the people I would leave behind but this was it. I had no other feelings. I closed my eyes. I tried to picture the Cullens. I could see them smiling at me. I focused on Alice's face. The little pixie girl I have come to love. Next I focused on Edward. He hurt me yes, but I still loved him. His messy bronze hair and topaz eyes. His crooked smile.

I was lost in thought when the vampire lunged at me. He successful startled me. I jumped and he laughed. He grabbed my shoulders and went for my jugular. His teeth cut into me like butter. I felt the instant burning pain. I was frozen with it. I didn't move or scream. He threw me into a nearby tree. I felt something break but I am not sure what.

"You are not even going to put up a fight? Don't you know what I am? Do you know what is going through your veins right now? My venom."

"You can not hurt me anymore than I am already. Your worse will never amount the pain I was already feeling before you found me."

"I do not like food that doesn't fight. You are a weird human. You show no fear of vampires." He stared at me for what seemed like eternity. The venom was doing its job and running through my veins. The fire was intense and I couldn't focus anymore. I was sure I was dead. I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore and I didn't hear him talking anymore.

Death was extremely slow to come. I felt the fire forever. Slowly it went out. First in my limbs and then it retreated to my heart. It felt like my heart was going to explode before it just stopped. Suddenly I was aware of everything around me. I opened my eyes to see I was no longer in the in forest outside of my house. I was on a cliff overlooking a beach. When I went to breath I realized I could smell everything around me. The salt in the air, the sand, the musky smell of old water, I smelled the ash from a nearby fire. I looked around me and noticed I wasn't alone.

"You are awake. Welcome to your new life. This is the first day of your new existence. I am Garrett." Said the sandy vampire from the forest. Comprehension sank in. He turned me.

"I am a vampire now." My voice rang. It startled me. I sounded like Alice.

"Yes. I don't like to eat food that doesn't play back. You are a surprise to me. You intrigued me so I turned you, plus I could use a companion."

"Thank you I guess. My name is Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella." I looked at his red eyes and wondered if mine looked the same way. At that thought my throat started burning. I grabbed it trying to soothe it.

"I imagine your are thirsty, let's hunt." He leapt off the cliff. Was I suppose to follow? He looked up at me and shouted, "Are you coming?"

I nodded and jumped. It was an awesome feeling. I was in slow motion and in total control. I landed on my feet and didn't fall down. This being a vampire was going to be fun! "Garrett, I will go hunting with you, but I have a different diet in plan if you don't mind."

"What do you mean different diet?" I smiled and ran toward the trees hopefully there was some sort of animal near by.

**AN: Let me know if you like the concept...if no one does I don't need to keep going! =)**


	2. 80 Years Later

*****I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, those belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer!*****

**Eighty Years Later**

APOV

Look at him. I stared at Edward who was just standing at the dining room window. I don't even think he was looking at anything in particular. He only moved when asked and spoke when spoken to. We had to beg him to hunt. He had turned into a living statue so to speak.

I thought maybe time would heal his wounds, but he doesn't even try to move on, to move past Bella. I don't know why. It was his decision to leave her. He made us all leave her. I was angry with him, but he is my family so I supported his decision. She was going to be my sister, I saw that future path, but he changed it all. I have lived with Edward moping and Jasper feeling guilty for making Edward mope. These last eighty years have not been fun. Bella would probably be dead now and if not she would be extremely old.

I constantly watch Edward's decisions. He scared us once about a year ago when he decided that he didn't want to be in a world where Bella wasn't. He was going to go to Italy and ask for the mercy of the Volturi to kill him. Before he could get through the door I was on top of him holding him down. I called for the family to come and help me. Our saving grace was Esme. The look in her eyes when I told her what I had seen changed Edward's mind. He could never hurt her like that.

He was constantly hurting. He second guessed his decision every day, but never changed it. I never saw Bella in our future. I never allowed myself to look for her. If she had moved on like Edward had planned it would break me and Edward would be able to see my thoughts. It was a lose – lose for us all.

We had just moved back to the western pacific. We were living in a small town outside of Seattle, not too far from Forks. This was a bad reminder for us all, but I felt it was a healing step that we needed to take.

"Edward, the Denalis are coming. Tanya is very excited to see you." I told him, trying to get any kind of reaction from him.

"That is nice." He didn't even turn to look at me.

"Alice, let him be. One day he will snap out of it." Jasper said. I didn't even hear him come from behind me.

I turned to him and he extended his hand to me. I took it and allowed him to lead me upstairs. Once we were in our room he hugged me. I pushed him back, not letting go of his hands, so I could look him in the face.

"Oh Jasper. I wish there was something that we could do. He doesn't move.

"I know love, but this was his decision. It is my fault that he had to make it. If I had better control then, she might be here now." He looked at the ground.

I lifted his chin. We all know that it was an accident. Jazz you didn't intend on killing her. It was an accident. I wish you would let it go. Between the two of you, you make it hard to see the bright side of life."

"I know. I can sense it. I promise I will try to move on." He flashed me his best fake smile.

I chuckled. "My sir, what big teeth you have." I smiled at him and pulled him closer to me for a kiss. I was the luckiest girl in the world.

Suddenly I saw two new vampires arriving only a few hours after the Denalis. Their eyes were golden. One was large like Emmet with sandy blonde hair. The other was about the same height as Rose with curly brown hair. There was something about her that was almost familiar. They were nomads, but they seemed to be Vegetarians as well.

"What is it Alice? Did you see something?" Jasper brought me back to the present.

"Yes, we have two unplanned visitors coming. I think they are friendly, but I am not sure. I need to ask Carlisle if he knows of any Vegetarian Nomads."

"Nomads with the same diet practices as us? That is rare."

"I know. I need to inform the others." Jasper thought it was weird that they were veggies like us. The thing that baffled me was how familiar the girl vampire looked. I couldn't recall where I had seen her before, but I know that our paths had crossed somewhere. Maybe this was someone from my past. I try to shake the thought out of my head. No sense in telling everyone.

**BPOV**

"Come on Garrett, you are slowing me down." I joked with him.

It was our annual trek back to my hometown. Although my human memories were fuzzy, I still liked to go back to where my old life was. In the beginning I would check up on Charlie. I was right about him being devastated. He had posters and a search team looking for me for years. He full heartily believed that I ran away with Edward and didn't know why I didn't tell him. He was hurt, but he never mourned for me as a dead girl. He mourned for me as a runaway. I don't know which was worse. I would rather have him know I was dead, then think that I didn't want him in my life.

Rene was just as hurt as Charlie, but I didn't get too many chances to check up on her. She stayed in Florida with Phil. It was hard to spy during the night. I had to let them go several years ago. They both passed thinking that I abandon them.

I didn't remember my childhood. I just remembered that I was born in Forks, moved to Arizona and moved back to Forks with Charlie. I remembered my parents and the love that I had for them.

I also remembered _them_. The Cullens. Most of the actual memories were gone, but I remembered the feelings I had. I had loved Edward and thought of the others as my family. I know that they all left me. Edward said he never loved me and told me to move on. As much as I tried to forget that day in the woods, I couldn't. That day would stay with me forever. One reason was the day that my heart was broke in two and tow that is when Garrett found me and turned me.

I think Garrett was hoping for more than a companion when he turned me, but we are like two peas in a pod. We are best friends, brother and sister, rather than lovers. Yuck, I never wanted to think of Garrett as anything more than the annoying brother that he was.

I had told him all about the Cullens and Edward when I first turned. I wanted to tell him my most important memories from when I was human so I didn't forget them. He didn't understand how Edward could just leave me. For the first 50 years we spent together I didn't say his name. It hurt me too much. I forgot a lot, but the pain never left. Garrett had turned me into a perfect vampire. I didn't even go through the newborn phase. I had self control, much to the amazement of Garrett. His venom had healed the wounds he caused me, but it didn't mend my broken heart or fill the whole that was in my chest. I never wanted to do much, but Garrett forced me out of the funk I was in. I didn't want to lose him too. He was all that I had.

It took Garrett a little over ten years to get used to the vegetarian life style. He was okay with it now. I wasn't going to let myself be the monster with red eyes. We tried to settle down in one location, but Garrett had been a nomad for so long before me met he would get bored easily. So we traveled all around the globe. I always made him go back to Forks at least once a year.

"You know Bella, we don't always have to run. Sometimes it is fun just to take in everything around us." Garrett said as he caught up to me.

"You always say that. I take it all in; I can't help it if you can 't run as fast as me." I smiled at him and took off running. It was true, I was faster than him. He hardly ever beat me in a race unless I let him. I heard him following me. All of a sudden I came on a trail of vampires. I stopped and Garrett ran right passed me.

He realized I stopped and turned around to see why. "What is going on? Do you smell that too?"

I nodded my head. I smiled at him. "Want to see where they went? Maybe we can meet some new friends!"

"Bella, we always do this and no one wants to be our friends. They take one look at our eyes and laugh. You get sad and we have to move on. Why do you do this to yourself every time?"

He was right. We did try to make friends with many of the vamps we came a crossed. I didn't want to tell him that I did this to myself because one day I hoped to come a cross the family that left me behind. I didn't know what I would say to them. They might not even remember me, but I wanted to see how they were doing, how he was doing. He didn't want me in his life, but I thought about him everyday for the last eighty years.

"Come on chicken. I promise I won't get sad this time if they don't want to be our friends. I just think meeting new people is interesting. Are you game?" I did a little chicken dance to goad him.

"Fine, just stop clucking."

I smiled at him. I sniffed the air. "There were six of them and they are heading in this direction."

I started running but kept in step with Garrett. I didn't want to meet our new friends without him by my side. We didn't run for long when we reached a clearing. There was a huge house. We stopped at the clearing. I grabbed Garrett's hand and looked at him.

"Ready? Shield up?" He asked me. I shielded us from all new people we met. It took me about a year after I was turned to prefect my gift, but it has come in handy with hostile vampires. Touching Garrett was the easiest way to shield him. Plus it made us look like we were mates and more united.

I felt my bubble expand and absorb him. "Lets go meet some new friends!" We walked towards the house. The front door opened and eleven vamps came out of the house. There were five couples and two female vampires. The closer I looked at some of the couples, the more I realized that I knew them. That big one looked like Emmet and he was holding a blonde which had to be Rosalie. The blonde male was holding a pixie who I suddenly realized was Alice. Carlisle and Esme were there too. A smile formed on my lips.

I let go of a Garrett's hand and ran towards Alice. Before I could get close enough to touch her I noticed one more vampire that I knew. I froze. Laurent was here. Last time I saw him he was part of the coven that was trying to kill me. When I looked back at Alice, Emmet and Jasper were in a crouch in front of her, growling at me. Were they were trying to protect her from me? I took a step back and Garrett caught me.

"Please, we mean you no harm. I am Garrett and this is..."

"Bella!" Alice screamed.


	3. Bittersweet Reunion

**EPOV**

Bella. She is the only thing I think about. Where is she? How is she doing? What is she doing? Is she happy? Did she get married or start a family? Did she move on? How many broken bones did she have through-out the years? I stifled a smile at the last thought. Leaving her was the hardest decision I ever made. It took all my will power not to run back to her. I was positive she was better off with out me. I brought too much danger into her life. I nearly killed her trying to protect her. Vampires and humans are not meant to be soul mates. A fish can not fall in love with a bird.

It has been eighty years since that day in the woods. My family supported my decision. Alice put up a bit of a fight, but in the end went along with me. She loved Bella like a sister and didn't want to put her in danger either. I cursed my memories; I wish I could forget how she looked that day. I told her the worst kind of a lie and she accepted it. After countless times of saying I love you, she accepted the first time I told her I didn't. She stood there motionless. She didn't try to stop me, reach for me, or correct me. She accepted the lie. That hurt more than telling it. Why does doing the right thing hurt more than doing the wrong thing? How could she believe me? Maybe she never loved me as much as I loved her. I can not blame her for my pain. She is perfection, it is not her fault.

There is not a moment that goes by that my thoughts are not consumed by her. I can still smell her, freesia with a hint of strawberries. Her chocolate brown eyes and brown curly hair are everywhere I look. When I was hunting last week I couldn't kill a deer because its eyes were the same shade as Bella's. My family thought I was loosing it. I have lost it.

I tried to follow through of my plan to leave this world, but the stupid psychic pixie stopped me and played the Mom card. The pain in Esme eyes would have stopped anyone. I will live with the pain of both loosing Bella and hurting Esme. It is not a life to live at all. I have become an immovable statue. I hunt when I can not bare the mental and verbal shouting from my family. Life is not life without the one you love.

Today I heard Alice talking about the Denali's. I was going to have to endure Tanya throwing her blonde hair in my face trying to break me from my "spell" as she calls it. She doesn't understand why I am so hung up on a human. Nor does she understand that I would never be into her as a lover.

I heard everyone greet the Denali's as they came in. Tanya came over and joined me looking out the window.

"My Edward, you don't come over to say hello?" She flicked her hair back over her shoulders.

I moved my eyes to look her way, "Hello Tanya." I moved my eyes back to stare at nothing at all.

"Edward, are you still pining over that human?"

_Yes_. I thought.

"I'll take that as a yes. One day you will see that you are much better off without her." She said and walked away.

_You're wrong. She was better off without me._

I don't know how much time had passed, time had little value to me anymore, but there was a ruckus at the door.

"There are two vegetarian nomads coming. They will be here in two minutes." Alice said.

Pre-Bella I would have gone to the front with them to hear their thoughts. But there were more than enough of us to protect the family. I continued standing in my spot.

The nomads approached. I couldn't pick up their thoughts. I heard Alice's loud and clear though._ BELLA_

_You're wrong. _She was dead or almost. Humans don't live much longer after 90 years_. Don't do this to me Alice, don't get my hopes up. _

**BPOV**

"Please, we mean you no harm. I am Garrett and this is..."

"Bella!" Alice screamed.

Before I knew what to do Alice came flying at me and tackled me to the ground. I shielded everyone within range. She recognized me. I think that was more shocking than seeing Laurent again. I heard the others questioning whether it was me or not. They were not as sure as Alice. I was lying on my back but Alice was giving me the hardest hug I have ever received. If she did this to me while I was human I would have been crushed into a million pieces. Judging from her pounce and hug, she seemed as happy as I was to be reunited with her.

I was so confused because they left me alone so many years before. Why would they take the time to remember a mere human that was only in their life for about a year? Leaving me alone meant that I didn't mean anything to any of them, especially him. I don't know how much time passed when Garrett cleared his throat.

"Um, Alice you're crushing me."

"Oh Bella, it is you!!! You're alive!! Well so to speak I guess. How did this happen? Oh Bella you didn't seek out someone to do this to you? I told him something bad would happen." She helped me to my feet but never let go of me. It was as if she was afraid I would disappear.

"Thank you for helping me up. It is good to see you all. So much time has passed since I last saw you. I was changed 80 years ago. Garrett found me wandering alone in the forest." I heard growls escape Emmet and Jasper's lips. "Please, do not judge him, I was alone, hurt and ready to die. I am not ashamed to say it. Garrett saved me from living a life in hell. He is my only family now. I love him." I didn't say I love him as a brother, but that is none of their business.

I walked over to Garrett with Alice in tow. "Please let me introduce you to my old acquaintances." I looked at my old 'family' and they all wore a frown, apparently they did not like the title acquaintance, but what else do I call them? Family does not betray the people they love. "Garrett, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his mate Esme. These are their children Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. I am afraid I do not know the others, with the exception of Laurent. He is the one with the olive skin."

"Let me introduce you to everyone else." Carlisle being the diplomat that he is introduced us to the Denali's: "Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen and Elizar. They are also vegetarian vampires, as I see the two of you are."

"Well Doc, this is the hardest diet to get used to. When I met sweet little Bella here, she made me switch to the vegetarian lifestyle. She never wanted to hunt humans. I guess she picked up that trait from you." Garrett told them. I scowled at him. I don't want them knowing that I talked about them.

Carlisle chucked. "Yes Garrett, it is a rather hard lifestyle, but we find it rewarding to be able to stay in one place for a while. Where are you two living?"

"We move around a lot. I've never been one to settle in one location and Bella is young, she wants to see the world still."

"Well, you two will have to visit with us for awhile. We have plenty of room for all of us and we can all hunt in different areas. Please say you will stay a while. We have so much to catch up on." Esme pleaded with us. The perfect mother through and through. It was hard to look into her eyes and tell her no.

Before I could ask Garrett what he wanted to do he said, "Why thank you mam for the kind offer. I think we can stay a spell." I looked at him surprised by his answer. This was completely out of character for him. His gaze however never floated to me, he remained locked on Kate's face. Oh brother, here we go again.

"Great!!!!" Esme and Alice said at the same time.

Was I the only one who was feeling like this was not going to be pretty. I was excited to see my long lost friends, but I knew of two vampires that belong to the Cullen's that didn't like me. Rosalie was standing in front of me and I didn't see the other. Where was he? Did he move on? Of course he moved on, he was the one that left me. Did he have a mate; was Kate or Tanya his mate? I was panicked with the thought that I was going to have be in the same proximately with the man I loved mate.

"Bella what is wrong? You are panicked." Stupid empath Jasper. I forgot he could feel my every emotion. I was so used to being able to shield myself from other vampires' powers.

Just when I was going to answer, the door opened again, this time a beautiful angel walked out. He was more beautiful then I remembered. My human memories where already foggy, but I tried my hardest to hold on to the picture of him. His bronze hair, topaz eyes, that crooked smile that used to make me forget to breath.

He walked out the door and looked at me. He stared at me frozen with an emotion I could not understand. It was somewhere between anger and happiness. I couldn't tell if he was upset or excited. Based of our last encounter I was leaning towards anger. He didn't want to be a part of my life; the same must be true of me being involved in his life. I couldn't take the silence anymore. I turned around breaking free from Alice's hold and ran as far as I could. I didn't know where I was going, but I needed to leave this place.

**EPOV**

Just as Alice screamed Bella's name the voices in my head went away. At first I thought that they left me to go hunt. I was happy to be able to think to myself without anyone else's thoughts going through my head.

After about five minutes I heard them talking. Something was not right. Slowly the voices came back into my head. I focused on what Carlisle was thinking.

_It can't be Bella, we did not turn her before we left. She should be a human not a vampire. Who is this man with her? Is this her mate? Is this really Bella? Yes it is her; I see her scar from James on her wrist. How is this possible?_

Bella. Bella is here, Bella is outside? She has a mate? She is a vampire? What have I done? When did this happen? I need to clean up before I see her.

The thoughts keep pouring into my head, Alice was ecstatic to be reunited with her best friend. _I told you Edward that something would happen. _ Rosalie was being vain as always. _I am still more beautiful then her, I really thought we were done with her._ Emmett was sizing up the new male. _ I could take him._ Jasper was trying to understand what was unveiling before him. Esme was happy to have her daughter back. Tanya was happy. _She has a mate, Edward will have to move on now._

I ran up stairs and in the shower. Using all of my vampire abilities to make it the fastest shower. I looked in my closet, Alice really has been stock piling clothes for me. I chose the first outfit that looked nice. I threw on a pair of kakis and a white sweater. I ran down the stair and opened the door.

There she was. My goddess, my angel of beauty. Becoming a vampire only made her more beautiful. She was perfect with the exception of her eyes. She lost her chocolate brown eyes. She stood there staring, biting her lip, a habit I see, she never lost. I searched for her thoughts but she was still blocked to me. I had so much to tell her, so much to explain. Would she take me back? Is that really her mate? Before I could say a word she turned and ran away.

I looked at Alice. "Where is she going?"

"I don't know Edward she hasn't decided. She is just running." Alice said.

"I can't loose her again. I can't go threw this pain, now that I know she is still alive."

"What are you talking about? Aren't you the one who left her alone in the woods? You were the one that broke her! Do you know how long it took for her to move after she woke up from her transformation? She didn't smile until 30 years ago. I have never seen any vampire hold on to so many human emotions until I met Bella. Edward, you left a hole in that girl that may never be mended." Garrett scolded me.

I tackled this new male. "What is your name?"

"Get off of me before I break you in two."

Emmett and Jasper were at my side holding him down. "This is Garrett; he is the one that turned Bella." Jasper answered.

"You did that to her?" He nodded. "I am upset that this is her life, I would not wish this on anyone, but I am happy she's here. Garrett you do not understand why I did what I did. Please I need to find her, tell me where would she go? I will explain everything to Bella first and then to you. Are you her mate?"

"That is a question for you to ask Bella." He paused for a while. He took an unnecessary breath. "Fine. Whenever Bella runs off she goes to a meadow on the out skirt of Forks. She always makes me go back to Forks at least once a year. Mostly I think she does this to see if you have returned, although she will never say that."

I let him go and motioned to Emmett and Jasper to do the same. I knew exactly were she would go. I left without saying a word. Alice would know my intentions.


	4. Our Meadow

**BPOV**

I ran as fast as I could. I couldn't stand looking at him and knowing he didn't want me. I wasn't far from my escape from the world; the meadow where _he _took me so many years ago. Although at first I only returned here so that I could feel closer to him, it has turned into my place of solitude. I have made it my own and separate from _him. _If I didn't disconnect my memories of _him_ to this place, I wouldn't be able to come here to hide.

Seeing _him_ there, re-confirming the past, brought back all the dull human emotions I felt: loss, loneliness, and the pain of someone ripping out my insides. The hole in my chest was on fire, a fresh wound once again. _He_ still had so much power over me, even after 80 years of being apart. If my heart was still beating it would be going so fast that I would be hyperventilating.

Once I made it to the clearing I fell to the ground and brought my knees to my chest and held on as tight as I could. I needed to stop the gaping hole in my chest from sucking in all the sorrow in the world. I was lying on the floor reliving the memory that changed my world, the day he left me.

"Bella, I don't want you....I will always love you, in a way....You do not belong in my world....I am tired of pretending....I don't want you..." His words kept being replayed in my mind as if they were on loop. I matched _his _voice to his facial expression from this morning and sobbed a vampire's sob, violent shakes with no tears. It was happening all over again. The blackness that took over me so long ago was sucking me in again.

I must have been so preoccupied with my sorrow that I didn't smell the intruder approach, but I did hear the footsteps rapidly coming up behind me. My instincts to survive took over and I jumped to my feet and backed away from the sound. I crouched in a protective position and awaited the trespasser of my fortress of solitude.

Before I even saw a face I growled to let my presence be known. The intruder was not beast but a person, _my person. _He walked in looking alarmed at first and then sad. He put his hands up to show me he was no threat. I didn't stand out of my crouch, I was not sure if I wanted to run from him or towards him. As much as he hurt me, my subconscious wanted to be near him, take in his scent, re-familiarize itself to his body. I fought the urge. I stood up and planted my feet in the ground and crossed my arms around my chest, protecting my hole. _What was he doing here?_

**EPOV**

I ran after her. I knew exactly where she would be going. To my meadow, our meadow, the place where I showed her exactly what I was. I don't deserve her forgiveness, but I want to show her how wrong I was. I don't know if she will ever take me back, but if that Garrett is not her mate I will do anything to prove to her that I love her.

She is alive. She is a vampire. She has become what I never wanted to make her. I left her so she wouldn't be in danger, but I see that being a danger magnet she still found trouble.

I broke through the clearing and saw her crouched, ready to attack. I was not expecting that. She looked fierce, before she tried to be fierce and looked like a kitten. I was saddened because there was so much damage that I had caused. I deserved to be shred to limbs. She stood up and took me in. She looked like she was having a battle in her brain. I wish I could get in there and understand what she was thinking. I was going into this blind.

"Why did you follow me?" She said harshly. _I deserve that_.

"Bella." She flinched at the sound of her name. "Bella, I am sorry that I have made you run off. I have to tell you..."

"Before you start telling me that you don't want me to be here, that you are not sure why I am here, that you don't love me, I will be gone soon enough. I will get Garrett and we will be on our way. _It will be as if we never existed_. Don't worry I will not bother you with my presence any longer." She started walking back towards the house. She was completely wrong in her thoughts.

**BPOV**

I had to stop him from breaking my heart into even more pieces. The hole in my chest hurt so much it took all my strength to start walking away from the only person who could make me whole again. I walked right next to him but didn't look at him. I past him and continued walking, my plan was to start running when I hit the edge of the clearing.

"You are wrong....about everything." He said. I stopped and whipped around to look at him. _What was he talking about?_

He continued. "I was going to say, I have to tell you that you are the most beautiful being I have ever had the privilege to lay eyes on. You have always been beautiful."

"Stop."

"Stop what? Speaking the truth?" He looked perplex.

"Stop telling me lies!!! You broke my heart. You left me all alone in the woods. You promised you would always be there for me. You let me fall in love with you and your family when you had no intentions of staying. I was just an interesting thing for you to try because you life was too boring. You didn't think of what pain you caused me by leaving, you only thought about you. You were my whole life, my reason for breathing. You took my breathe away when you left. I gave you my heart and you..."

"ENOUGH!" He shouted at me. He ran to me at vampire speed and grabbed my shoulders. With his right hand he made me look into his black eyes. He was hungry. "Isabella Marie Swan. I can not let you continue carrying on like this. I am a very good liar. I lied all those years ago. Please believe me. I saw the danger I was putting you in. First James, then Jasper, it would have only been a matter of time before something would have happen to end you life. I love you so much that I never wanted that to happen. I felt that by leaving you, I was saving you.

"Leaving you was the hardest decision I have ever had to make. Even standing there with you in the woods I wanted to change my mind and run away with you. Alice had a vision of you standing in the meadow with red eyes. I never wanted this life for you. I wanted you to live your human life to the fullest and enjoy it.

"The pain I caused you I know, because I felt it double fold. Not only did my family think about you almost every moment, most of them resented me for making them leave you behind. As you know, vampires have very good memories and I relived our good bye over and over. You just stood there without a fight. You believed me when I told you I didn't want you. After the millions of times I told you I loved you, the first time I said I don't you believe me. I have lived with a hole in my chest for 80 years. Nothing could stop the empty feeling.

"I am sorry. I apologize a thousand times for everything that you had to go through because of me. I thought I was doing it for the best. I love you. I never stopped loving you. I was going to try to end my existence because a world without you wasn't a world I wanted to live in. I see that you have a mate now, and I understand that you moved on. It is what I wanted, nothing will me make me happier than to know that you are happy."

"Edward." I put my hand on his lips to stop him for speaking. "Edward, you are wrong. I didn't just stand there. I went looking for you after you left. I didn't want you to leave. I was going to be selfish and try to make you stay even if you didn't love me. I didn't want to live in a world without you either. That is when I met Garrett. I told him to finish me quickly. He turned me instead. He is not the same person that he was all those years ago, so please don't hold it against him. He is my best friend, my brother, he is not my mate."

He looked at me and smiled my crooked grin. He still had the power to dazzle me.

I grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. It was a panicked kiss at first; we were both so thirsty for each other that we were too eager. I let him take control and he licked my lower lip. I allowed him entrance into my mouth and he took me away. I don't know how long we were kissing but I stopped to take an unneeded breath. I looked him in the eyes.

"You know that you are stupid, and an idiotic jerk?" I asked him.

"Of course my love." His kissed my nose.

"We could have been together for these last 80 years." I poked him as hard as I could in the chest. He fell backwards onto the meadow floor, taking me with him. "I always wanted to be one of you. This is the path I wanted for my life, not the human one. With or with out you I attract danger. You leaving me would not have stopped fate. In the back of my mind I always hoped that you loved me. I have never stopped loving you. Edward I love you with all of my existence." He kissed me. "Don't ever be so stupid again. We are in this together. Where ever you go, I go. I am your shadow."

"Bella you are not my shadow. You do not belong in any shadow. You are my partner. You will be by my side for ever more. I love you."

I lifted my shield so he could hear my thoughts and see the memories I was seeing of our past.

_I love you Edward Cullen. I remember the first time I laid eyes on you, the first time you spoke my name, the first time we came to this meadow, our first kiss, the first night you laid with me in my bed, running with you in the forest, staring at you. I love you._

"Bella? How did you? Did I just hear your thoughts?" Edward was looking at me so intensely. He was smiling.

"I have a power just like you Edward. I can shield people from others powers. I can lift my shield to allow people in as well. It is very difficult to lift the shield, but I wanted to let you in. I have some of my dull human memories. I held on to these with all that I had. I never wanted to forget you."

"Bella, my love that was beautiful. You will have to let me hear you again."

"I will, my love, I will." I looked into his eyes. "You have not been taking care of yourself. Let's go hunt and then we can join the others. We have so much to catch up on. I want you to properly meet Garrett. I am sure you will love him; he is a mix of Emmett and Jasper. A strong brute with a southern charm."

"Anything for you love, anything for you."

**AN: Sorry this took to long to update, I have been very busy with work and such. Please comment and let me know if you like it and you want me to continue. I have plans for Garrett and Kate, Victoria and of course the wolves!!!**


	5. Together At Last

**BPOV**

Edward and I, it feels so good to say that, Edward and I went hunting. He told me that he was begged by his family to eat, but he lost all will to do anything. He was still around because of Esme, other wise he would have gone to Volteri to kill himself. I shuddered at that thought. I would give Esme the biggest hug and kiss, she kept him alive, and now I get to be with him for all of our existence.

Although so many years were spent apart I feel like we have picked up right where we left before the whole birthday incident. The hole that has been inside my chest for so long is filled. I finally feel complete. Edward is my mate, my reason to live. If I could cry I would cry tears of happiness to be together with him. I finally understand that he only left me to save me. He never stopped loving me. We can't take back the hurt that we have both felt for over 80 years, but we can learn from it and move forward.

Garrett and I might be able to settle down for a while. I don't want to tie him down to one location, but I don't want to go anywhere that doesn't have Edward in it. I have my family back and there are no words to describe how that feels. If I could compare it to something, it would be like a kid in a candy store. I have everything that I ever wanted back in place, with the exception of my parents.

When we finished hunting, we walked back to the Cullen's holding hands. Edward caught at least four deer and one mountain lion. He was so numb from the pain that he didn't realize how long it had been since he feed. I enjoyed watching him. He had a poetic gracefulness about him, even in his hunter mode. This was a side of him I was not allowed to see as a "weak" human. As a human, I would have been scared out of my mind to see my boyfriend rip apart Bambi, but as a vampire, I could watch him for hours. He didn't feel the same way about me. Always the protector he had a hard time watching me tackle my own mountain lion.

"Silly Edward. I have been hunting on my own for quite some time. I think I lost my clumsiness in the transformation." I tapped his nose with my finger and smiled at him, my own attempt to dazzle him.

"Bella, I can't help but feel the need to protect you." He smiled at me with his crooked smile. Damn, he still dazzles me. "Although it did awaken a new feeling in me." He picked me up in his arms and ran me into a tree causing both the tree and us to tumble to the ground. Not even paying attention to his action he began kissing me with a new hunger I never saw in him. His kisses were deeper than before.

He didn't have to worry about breaking me anymore, we explored kissing as equals. I let my hands explore his body as well. He was still perfectly chiseled in all the right spots. I grabbed his hair with my right hand and wrapped my left hand around his waist. I wasn't going to stop him; I have wanted this for a long time.

I lost track of time, it was easy to do because neither one of us needed to breathe. Edward was the one to stop our moment before anything got too serious however. I gave it my best shot to engage him again. "Don't stop. I want you." I said looking deep in to his golden eyes.

"Believe me my love; I want you too, but not yet. Not here like animals." He pulled me up off the tree that we render useless. "I didn't mean to take out the tree so much as lean against it. Now I know how Emmett and Rosalie can take out an entire house." He laughed to himself.

I gave him my best pouty face.

"You are out of practice my dear, your pouty face is cute, but I will not cave in. There will be a time and a place, soon, I promise." He kissed me quickly on the lips. "I love you."

"Hurumph." We chuckled, interlocked our hands and continued walking back to the house.

It was night fall by the time we got back to the house. I'm guessing we were gone for over 7 or 8 hours. We walked into a warm reception. Esme and Carlisle were the first to come and give us both a hug.

"Bella, I am so happy for you to be back in our lives. I have missed you much over the years. I am sorry for the pain we caused you when we left. I am eternally grateful for your presence in Edward's life. I can already see the difference you have made in just a few hours. You saved him." Esme kissed my cheek.

I caught her in a hug, "Esme you are the savior, your mere existence is the reason why Edward is still here. I would have nothing to come back to if it wasn't for you and your love. I am indebted to you."

"How about we call it even?" She smiled at me and stepped backwards so I could greet the rest of my family.

"Bella, welcome home." Carlisle said with his hug. "Edward welcome back. We have missed you."

"She has woken me up from the ache and depression. I will never leave her again." Edward stated. He looked me in the eyes and said, "I love her."

"I tried to tell you…" Alice started to say before I interrupted her.

"Let's let the past be the past. Today we are a family again."

Before I could say any more Emmett came running at me and picked me up, putting me into a bear hug. "Little sister I am so glad you are back. You brought back fun Eddy!"

I patted Emmett on the head like a dog. "Your welcome, you can put me down now."

"Right. Welcome home." He added as he let me go and stepped backwards.

"Bella I am sorry…"

"Jasper, there is no need for your apology. What has happened has happened. I never blamed you. It is our nature. We can't go back, so let it go." I smiled at him. "I missed you."

"And I you, little sister." I gave him a big hug.

I turned to the last person in my family. The only person who has never been a big fan of mine. "Rosalie…"

"It is my turn to stop you. I have been a pain in the past. Edward loves you very much, I didn't understand before, but I think I do now. I am glad that you have found us. You have restored my brother and for that I am thankful. Welcome home Bella." Rosalie said before she gave me a very tight hug.

I was flabbergasted. "Thank you Rosalie."

I scanned the room for Garrett. I wanted him to meet Edward properly. "Where is Garrett?"

Alice snickered. "The Denalis went hunting, he went to join them. Well I guess I should say he went with Kate."

"Is that safe? Laurent is with them." I was suddenly very nervous. "Laurent shouldn't be trusted."

"Laurent is a change man. He has been with Irina for nearly 80 years. He loves her very much. He has become a permitted member of their family. We can trust him." Carlise reassured me. "Now Bella, lets go into the living room and catch up on your travels. It has been a long time."

The Cullen clan headed into the living room. Alice came up behind me and pulled something out of my hair. "You have a branch in your hair." She laughed and danced into the living room. Of course the little pixie would know what we did.

For the first time in a long time I felt like I was where I needed to be.

**AN: Reviews really do make the world go round. I don't want to be like some of the authors that require a certain amount of reviews, but I do know they make me write faster. Thank you for those 9 people who have left me reviews. This is dedicated to you!**


	6. Catching up on the Empty Years

**EPOV**

The sun was just beginning to rise when we finished catching up for the night. Bella and Garrett traveled most of Europe and Asia, making a trek back to Forks every year. She told us that it took Garrett a while to convince her to do anything. My family told Bella about my own depression. Rose and Emmett talked about their 6th wedding and honeymoon. Esme talked about her latest renovation project. Alice could barely hold her excitement to makeover Bella. Bella was trying to hold back her disgust. Even after 80 years she was a horrible liar, it was hilarious.

I stared at her for hours while my family talked. She would catch me and smile. Sometime she would let her shield down to allow me to hear her thoughts: _I love you Edward Cullen._ I nodded to let her know I loved her too.

Bella and I had so much to catch up on, but stories from the past were not going to fill in the "Empty Years" as Bella and Alice began to call them. I threw away a life that we could have had together. By some act of God I was able to relive the past. I was not going to screw it up the second time. Bella completed me and I couldn't wait for our future to start. I am going to let things settle a little bit, but then I want to marry Bella. I have a ring already, my mothers ring. I can't wait for her to become Mrs. Cullen.

Alice flashed me a smile and a nod. She blocked her thoughts of the future, but she approved my plan. My family was all happy again. Everyone welcomed Bella back with open arms, even Rosalie. She thought _I am just happy to see you smile again brother._

The Denalis walked back in with Garrett. They all seemed just as happy as us. They were all laughing at something that Garrett had said. He stopped his story when he realized that we were all staring at him. He scanned the room until he found Bella.

"Bells it is good to see you smiling. Is everything okay?" _If Mr. Pretty Boy hurts you again I will tear him limb from limb and burn him. _Garrett thought.

"Garrett everything is better than okay. I want to introduce to Edward. I know what you are thinking, but please understand that we have talked everything out. It was a horrible misunderstanding. Both parties were hurt by the mistake that was made. We have agreed to let the past be in the past and move on. I love Edward and I really think if you gave him a chance, all of the Cullens a chance, you will see how wonderful they are." Bella smiled at him. When he didn't respond right away she bite her lower lip, a habit I see she never let go of. I smiled, I love that habit.

Garrett looked at me. He was sizing me up, thinking about what Bella had just said. _Bella is the sweetest and more sincere person I have ever met, either vampire or human. I can't stand to see her in as much hurt as she was in when I found her in the woods. _Garrett replayed the first time he met Bella. The emptiness that was in her eyes and her wiliness to just let him kill her was burned into my mind now. I cringed as he replayed his thoughts of her in so much pain. He had to carry her because she wouldn't move. I saw Bella in a ball on the ground of a cave refusing to eat. I felt how helpless Garrett was, the remorse for turning her because he wanted a companion after she didn't put a fight.

I fell to my knees. I couldn't bear to see anymore. I thought my pain was bad, but I never imagined for Bella to go through all of that. I hurt her in the worst way. How could she ever forgive me? She was too good for me.

"Garrett stop! What are you doing?" Bella cried and ran to me. She dropped to her knees and held my face in her hands. She was trying to get me to look at her. I didn't want to look her in the eyes, I was ashamed.

"Nothing I swear, Bells. I was just thinking about what you said." Garrett answered befuddled. _What is going on? It is like I punched the pretty boy. I swear I didn't touch him._

"You didn't have to touch me. I can hear your thoughts. Bella I am truly sorry for leaving you. I can never make it right. I am sorry." I tried to apologize.

"Edward Cullen! Listen to me, I forgive you. Please stop wallowing in guilt. Garrett, stop thinking of the past. Trust me when I say I want to start over." Bella looked me directly in the eyes, "I love you, no matter what, for all of our existence."

"I love you too."

_I will hurt you if you hurt her again. I will drop it for now, because she asked me to. We will try to be friends. _"Edward, it is nice to meet you." I nodded to him.

I stood up to shake his hand. "I am grateful to you for protecting her all these years and in turning her. Without you, I would not be able to have a fresh start with Bella. You are now a part of my family."

"Thank you. I look forward to getting to know all of you." _Especially Katie over here. _

I laughed at his thoughts.

_Quiet in the peanut gallery, pretty boy. _Garrett glared at me, but quickly smirked. _I think I am going to like it here_. "So how many of y'all have a power like Edward?"

**BPOV**

"Well, like Edward said, he can hear people's thoughts, except mine." I smirked at him. "Alice can see the future and Jasper can manipulate emotions."

"Eleazar can sense people and vampires powers. Kate can knock down any vampire, she shocks them." Tanya said.

"Fascinating. Kate, I bet you that you can't knock Bella down. In fact give Bella your biggest shock and Bella will not even flinch." Garrett said.

"Kate, I don't think you should take this bet." Eleazar said. He must already sense my power.

I was not afraid of what Kate could do to me, but what was Garrett going at? "Kate you don't have to this. Garrett likes to bet, and this is not a fair bet for you..."

"Do you think you can beat me?" Kate interrupted me. "What do I get when I win?" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't want to back down, but she didn't know that nothing she could do would affect me.

"When I win, you have to go out with me. If you win, you pick what you want. I will owe you anything your heart desires." Garrett bowed. He tried to hide his smile; this is what he was going at. He fancies Kate and it trying to get her to go out with him. Sly.

"Your on!"

"Kate do not do this. Bella, I will not allow this to continue. You can not take the chance to..." but before Edward could finish Alice had a vision. She must have seen that no matter how hard Kate tried she could not shock me. Edward smiled, "Please don't let me stop you, Kate."

Kate approached me. "I am sorry Bella, I do not know you very well, I will take no pleasure from hurting you." Her words did not match her expression. She wore a huge grin. She focused all her energy and grabbed both of my arms. I felt a tiny twinge of energy try to break my shield, but nothing. A flustered Kate tried again and again. She might have kept going if Edward didn't stop her.

"Enough Kate. You lost."

"How could I? I have never failed, not once." She looked defeated and confused.

"I am a shield. I can protect myself and other from powers. Try to shock Garrett." She did and nothing. She tried again and this time succeeded. Garrett dropped to the floor in pain.

"Hey! Why did you take your shield down?" Garrett screamed rubbing his arm.

"That is for tricking her into a bet you know you would win. Tisk tisk, what ever happened to just asking out someone when you liked them? You know how I hate when you use me to win a bet."

Garrett stood up. "Sorry Bells and sorry Katie. Will you go out with me?"

"Hmmm, I don't appreciate you tricking me, but at least I didn't get hurt. I will go out with you." She smiled. Kate and Garrett make a cute couple.

Everyone started laughing. Tanya looked happy for her sister, but sad at the same time. She looked at me, then at Edward and took an unnecessary breath. She walked away into the other room.

Everyone started to spread out around the house. Carlisle and Esme went to their room; Carlisle was getting ready for work. Jasper and Emmett went to go wrestle outside. Rosalie went to the garage to work on her car. Garrett and Kate were deep in conversations on the stairs. Carmen and Eleazar excused themselves to watch the morning news. Irina and Laurent went to go find Tanya.

Laurent still brought back uneasy memories of the past, but if the Cullens trusted him then I will as well. I wondered where Alice went, but quickly saw her with a pen and a note book staring at me.

"Alice what are you doing?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"Well since you are staying, we start school next week. I need to get you in some clothes that are suitable to wear. How long have you worn that awful ensemble?" She looked at me in disgust. "Also I know you were a nomad but have you heard of a shower? How about a brush? Edward I know you just got her back but I have my work cut out for me. Even with not sleeping, I don't know if a week is long enough to fix 80 years of damage." She shook her head and went to grab my arm.

Finally being a vampire, I was able to counteract her action. I dashed behind Edward. She chased me for a moment. I the mouse and her the cat, we went in circles around Edward. He ended by grabbing both of us. "However amusing as this is, Alice I don't think Bella wants to play Barbie."

"But look at her Edward. No shoes, holes in her shirt, holes in her jeans. She has tangles in her hair, no make up. No fashion what so ever, not that she had it before."

"I think she is absolutely beautiful."

"Hmph. Love is blind and has no sense of smell." Alice was pouting and giving me the biggest puppy dog eyes. I had no shield for this. "Please Bella, let me give you a makeover and take you shopping. School starts soon."

_Sigh_ "Fine Alice, you win. I can take my own shower. I know what they are, but being a nomad you don't see them very often. Edward, love, I will be back. Alice, I don't want you to buy me anything, I need to get my own money." I wasn't going to be a sponge on the family. I would find a way to get some money. Garrett and I always do.

"Bella you are family, the money is all of ours. _Geesh_. Rose, I need your help." Alice started dragging me upstairs to what I assumed was her room. Rose came flying up next to us. Both of them had my arms in a lock. I was going to be a slave to fashion whether I liked it or not. Then a thought came to my head.

"Rose, yesterday Edward said he understood how you and Emmett were able to destroy whole houses, what does that mean?"

She looked at me and started to laugh. "Come on Bella, while you're getting your makeover I will explain to you the birds and the bees."

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. School starting soon, wonder who is going to be in attendance?**


	7. At the Beginning

**EPOV**

As Alice promised it took a week for her to deem Bella as presentable to society. She even convinced Garrett into a makeover session. She forced him to shower and cut his hair. At first he was against the hair cutting, but Kate mentioned to him she liked shorter hair. After that, Alice couldn't cut his hair fast enough.

The rest of the Denali's went back to their home in Alaska, but Kate stayed. Garrett didn't want to leave Bella, but he didn't want to miss out on the opportunity with Kate. I think he has found his mate.

I was ready to have _mine_ back. I only saw Bella briefly here and there in between shopping trips and Alice's "beautification" process. I have spent enough time apart from her. If Alice didn't finish soon, I was going to kidnap Bella and run away.

"Oh no you don't Edward Cullen." Alice yelled from upstairs. "You get her back when I say I am done."

I rolled my eyes, _stupid psychic pixie_. I continued to sit in the living room watching whatever Emmett was watching. Today is our first day of high school. We found out that Bella never finished school. She read when she could on her travels, but this was going to be the start of a full high school term for her.

Garrett was turned when he was older, he couldn't pass for a high school student. He would join us in college. He was perfectly okay not going school. He was a nomad for a very long time and was adjusting to staying put. Kate did make it easier for him.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper will start as Juniors. Alice, Bella, and I will start out as Sophomores. I usually dread the first day of school, but this time I am excited. In a way this day is like the anniversary of the first day I met Bella. It was her first day at Forks high school that changed my life forever.

Alice cleared her throat to get our attention. Emmett and I stood up off the couch. The others gathered at the end of the stairs. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Miss Bella Swan."

Bella walked to the top of the stairs and ascended down them. She was wearing a blue cotton dress that went to the top of her knees. It was simple but hugged the body in all the right places. She was wearing brown strappy sandals that had to be at least four inches high. This outfit had Alice written all over it.

I met Bella at the end of the stairs. I grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Bella, you look absolutely beautiful." .

Emmett started to laugh. _Human Bella would have fallen down those stairs and ended with a somersault. _

I smiled at that thought.

"What is so funny Em?" Bella asked.

"He was thinking that you would have fallen if you were human. Those shoes are high." I told her.

"I was pretty clumsy. I don't miss those days." She smiled. "Shall we go to school?"

"I guess it is that time." I motioned for her to start walking towards the door.

"Be good children. I love you! Bella, I will have your room finished by the time you get home from school." Esme said.

Bella looked taken back. "Esme, you don't have to do that. I am fine where I am." She gave me a nervous glance before looking at her feet. I am sure if she could blush, she would be bright red. She meant she was fine sharing a room with me. I was also fine with that.

"I know dear, but I just thought that you might want your own space." Esme smiled. _Edward dear, I thought this might be something you would want. If I am wrong I am sorry. Once you two get married we can make you two a big room._

I smiled at my mother. She knew where I stood with my morals. I didn't want anything to get to serious, sexually, between Bella and me until I married her. That was how I was raised.

"Thank you Esme, I bet it will be lovely." Bella said.

"See you after school everyone!" Alice shouted.

**BPOV**

We had to take two cars to school. Edward drove his Volvo and Emmett drove his jeep. They are the only ones with neutral color cars. I was very nervous about my first day of school.

All week I played Barbie Bella for Rosalie and Alice. My hair had been curled; straightened and washed so many times I lost count. Every color of make up was tried on me to see if I was a winter or a summer. I had to go shopping for hours on end. I missed the days when I could use eating or sleeping as an excuse to get out of days like that.

Because I was a nomad for so long I had to have "human classes." I didn't have the need to fidget or act like I was breathing before. Jasper and Alice patiently went over what I needed to do to not draw unwanted attention to myself. I watched my family do it every day. I wondered if they even know that they took unneeded breathes and fidgeted when no humans were around.

I looked the part and knew how to act the part, but I was worried about the smell of them. I have been around humans since I was turned but not in a room with the door closed. It was a rainy day today, I am sure that most of the classrooms will keep their doors closed. Edward had faith in me. He was in all of my classes. We had a plan. If I felt like I was losing control, I would let my shield down so he could hear my thoughts and he would take me out of class.

I was excited to start school, hopefully this time I could finish it, but I wish that we still had a week left before it started. I really just wanted to spend time with Edward. I wanted to fill the void of the "empty years."

We arrived to school rather quickly, but what did I expect with Edward driving? Alice did a quick look into the future.

"As of right now you do not go into a carnivorous rage and kill the entire school." She smiled and danced away with Jasper.

"Thanks Alice." I think.

"Come on Bella, you are going to do great." Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the office behind Rose and Em.

"Good morning, we are the Cullens, we are here to get our class schedules." Edward told the office lady.

She was struck with the beauty of all of us. Edward was holding back a laugh; I wish I could hear her thoughts too. "Yes, I have Edward, Alice, and Emmett Cullen." She looked up to hand out the schedules to them. "Um, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and a, Isabella Swan?" She looked up again.

"Just Bella please." I told her when I grabbed my class schedule. She smiled and nodded. She made the correction in her notes.

"Okay, you have to get those pieces of paper signed by your teachers. At the end of the day please returned the signed form to me. Welcome to your new High School."

"Thank you Mrs. Johnson." Edward said.

As Alice for saw, Edward and I had all the same classes; Alice was in three of our classes. Jasper and Emmett had the same classes, and Rose shared two classes with them. We all went to our first class and agreed to meet for lunch.

I could tell everyone was already bored with the day. For them it was at least the 50th time going to school, for me it was only the second.

The first half of the day went by slowly. I had already learned all of the information we were going to cover this year. The smell did not seem to bother me as much as I thought is was. Edward and I headed to the cafeteria for lunch. We all stood in line to get our props for lunch.

There was an empty table in the back.

"So how are classes?" Alice asked.

"The same as before." Rosalie answered. "Anyone think we're weird?"

"Yes. They don't understand how a group of teens would be adopted by one family. How that information was passed around so quickly is beyond me. They think we look like models. Rosalie you are the men's favorite. They are wondering if we are 'together' with each other. They are trying to find someone is brave enough to walk over here and find out as much information as they can. Apparently Emmett you are really scary." Edward said so low that only we could hear him. We all laughed.

"I love the first day of school." Emmett roared with laughter.

"No one has the guts today, but the blonde girl over there will stop by our table tomorrow to ask out Edward." Alice said.

Jealousy washed over me. How dare her. I was beginning to stand to go let her know that Edward was mine when I felt a hand on my should and a sense of calm wash over me. I turned around to see Jasper standing behind me.

"Thanks love, but you don't need to beat up her for her thoughts. She has nothing on you." Edward kissed to prove his point.

"But how did you know?" Alice raised her hand. "Thanks."

"What are sisters for?"

Lunch was over soon after that. Edward did not stop smiling since my jealous scene. He saw Alice's vision and kept laughing, calling me an angry kitten.

It was a sense of déjà vu. Biology for us was after lunch. The class was very boring and as much fun as I was having learning stuff I already knew, I really wanted to spend some time with Edward alone. I had an idea.

I smiled at him, let down my shield. _Follow my lead_. He looked at me confused but nodded slightly. I pretended to faint and fell to the floor. The teacher came running over.

"I think I am going to take her to the nurse." Edward said as he swooped me up in his arms. He acted like it was hard for him to lift me.

"That is a good idea Mr. Cullen." The teacher held the door open for Edward.

"Very quick thinking Ms. Swan." Edward whispered to me.

_Let's go the meadow._ I thought.

"Are you sure you can't read minds?" He smiled his crooked smile at me.

We went to the nurse's office and Edward dazzled her into letting us go home early. We dropped off our forms at the office. By now I am sure Alice knew of our plan and would let the others know that we took one of the cars and they were on their own.

Edward drove straight to the meadow. He parked the car on the side of the road, the same place he parked the first time we went to there. He took off and I followed very close behind him. He froze at the entrance of the meadow and caught me before I ran past him. At first I didn't know why we stopped, but then the scent hit me. It was the grossest thing I every smelt. It was musky and smelled a lot like a wet dog.

Edward pushed me behind him as we inched our way into the clearing. And there, we saw, it a huge russet wolf. I jumped besides Edward and instinctly put my shield around both of us, even though it would not protect us from a physical attack. We both got into our protective crouches and bared our teeth with a growl. The wolf did the same, but then cocked his head to the side. He stared at me. Edward stood up and hissed at the wolf.

"What is wrong Edward?" I asked him.

"Do you know a Jacob Black?"

**AN: So what do you guys think? Do you like? **


	8. The Wolf in the Clearing

**I am soooo sorry that I took 2 months to update. I promise I work on it. I think I have more time to write. I try to make this one as long as possible, while still being good. Please let me know if you liked it. Thank you to all those who have stuck with me, even in this long wait. I love you all!!!!**

"Jacob Black?" I took an unnecessary breath of air. Jacob Black was a name I haven't heard since I was human. He was my friend, my dad's best friend's son. He helped me out with my truck. He was the one who told me about Edward. Why would Edward ask me that now, with a wolf present? "I knew Jacob, why would you ask about that at this time? We have a fairly large problem at hand."

I have never seen such a large wolf before, but something wasn't right about the scent. I didn't want the blood, something about the scent made me protective of both myself and Edward. For the first time in a long time, I felt like the prey instead of the predator. I felt my body tense and get ready to attack.

I looked at Edward, he was uncharacteristically calm. Why didn't he feel threatened by the beast? "Love, I ask because this wolf is Jacob Black."

I quickly stood out of my protective crouch. "What...how is that...but, I don't understand."

"Remember those stories he told you long ago? The ones he broke the treaty telling you? The Quileute tribe, well some of them, can turn into wolves to protect them from the cold ones...from us." Edward said through clenched teeth.

It was so long ago and my human memories were fuzzy, well the ones that didn't pertain to Edward directly. I remember the story of the cold ones, but not the Tribe Protectors.

I let my shield down. _Edward I do not understand. You are saying that this wolf, is Jacob? _He nodded. _Is he safe? Are we in danger? _

"I don't know love. He seems as confused as you do. He recognized you, but it doesn't believe that it is you." Edward whispered to me. Then looking at Jacob he answered an unspoken question. "Yes, I can hear your thoughts. Please do not shout at me, it is true that some vampires have gifts. I only wish I could get out your disgusting head."

We stood in the clearing like an old western showdown with Jacob on one end; Edward and I on the other. Why did it seem like the chips were always against us? We finally found each other after so many years of a lonely miscommunication. We were starting our new life together, and now I felt like I was staring at my past and my present while being judged for both. I didn't want to know the outcome of the showdown, but if it came down to it I was not going to go down without a fight. I didn't want to hurt Jacob, but nothing was going to stand in the way of me and my mate. Nothing.

It was only about five minutes before anyone made a move. If I was human I would not have seen Edward jump in front of me, right as Jacob took a step forward and growled.

Edward growl back. "Listen mutt, _I did not break the treaty_. You did. You can leave and we will let you live or you can stay and prepare to fight. Either way I will not let you harm her. She is innocent in the matter."

"Edward, what is going on?"

"He thinks that I turned you, that I broke the treaty by biting a human. He wants to kill us both and then go after our family. As far as he is concerned you died 80 years ago and now all that is standing before him is two '_bloodsuckers'_ who do not deserve to exist."

It was my turn to growl. "Jacob Black, you do not know what you are talking about. Edward did not break the treaty. Can't we talk..."

Before I could finish my sentence Jacob transformed into a human (who was also naked). Two more large wolves came out of the darkness of the trees, flanking either side of him. He ran towards us with red in his eyes. Why was he so mad? He stopped directly in front of Edward and started yelling.

"You lie leech! I can see with my eyes and smell her scent. She was turned. You broke the treaty. If it wasn't you, it was someone in your _family_ as you call it. You are surrounded by my pack; you will not leave this clearing alive. You will pay for what you did to Bella and to her family."

"Stop there Jacob Black." I put my hand on his arm to get his attention. He pulled his arm back and went to hit me. He stopped mid swing. I had to put my hand up to stop Edward from trying to rip Jake apart.

"Jake you do not know the whole story. Yes I am a vampire now, but Edward or any of the Cullens for that matter, did not have anything to do with it. A long time ago, Edward foolishly left me." Pain flashed across Edwards face. "A simple misunderstanding on his part, but, I went to go chase after him in the forest behind Charlie's house. I got lost and I was found by a nomad, a wandering vampire who was lonely. He turned me. His name is Garrett and he is close by if you want to talk to him to check out my story."

"Even if you story is true, he still had a hand in your death." Jacob said without taking his eyes off of Edward.

"That is something I have to live with. You have no place to judge me dog. I have not broken the treaty. My family let your indiscretion slide once; want to start a battle that you will not win?"

"How would you be able to stop my whole pack, leech?"

"Because he is not alone." Jasper spoke as he was entering the clearing with Alice at his side. "Little brother, Alice saw you two disappear, so we came to see what was going on. Need help?"

"First day of school was boring for you guys too?" Edward joked.

"It's always the same and I am in the mood for a good fight." Emmett said as he and the rest of the family, including Garrett and Kate entered the clearing.

"As you can see mutt, we are not alone, you take on one Cullen you get us all." Edward said. Jake started shaking.

"Gentlemen, please calm down." Carlisle said. "We need to talk, maybe renegotiate a new treaty. Mr. Black you are clearly out of the boundary area that was agreed by your grandfather. We do not want any violence to take place so please call off you pack."

Jake looked around at my entire family. He stepped back and phased back into a wolf.

Edward started speaking for him. "_There is nothing to negotiate. You turned a human into a blood sucking leech. You broke the treaty and your penalty is death. We will not allow any vampires to come and start harming humans; we have to protect our people."_

"Did you not hear anything I said? The Cullen's did not do this, he did, Garrett, my brother!" I pointed at Garrett.

Everyone turned to him. "I was the one that turned Bella Swan. The Cullens had nothing to do with it, and I will stand by them and fight you if you wish."

"There will be no fighting." Carlisle and I spoke in unison.

"Come on Carlisle, maybe just a little fighting?" Emmett urged playfully.

"I am sorry, Emmett, not even a little."

Edward started speaking and I soon realized he was still acting as the voice for Jacob._ "Bella do you know how worried Charlie was about you? He never stopped looking for you. He still had hope until the day he died. I had to watch him go through a living hell alone. I transformed into a wolf shortly after you left and learned that the Cold Ones existed, that my dad's fears about you dating a Cullen were legitimate. I couldn't do anything to help Charlie. I searched for you for years and years, but never found your scent. I didn't know what happened to you. Maybe you were turned and ran away. Since Vampires do not have emotions, I thought maybe he ate you and disposed of your body somewhere. There were a number of possibilities, but they all ended the same. With your death. I can see I was right. You are dead." _He put his large russet head down. The two wolfs on his flanks backed out the clearing._ "The treaty still stands, we will protect our borders. I can only hope that one of you step onto our land. Bella although you stand in front of me, looking like a human, you are dead to me." _He started backing out himself.

"Jake! Wait!!!" I screamed after him. "I need you to understand that I never intended to hurt Charlie in anyway. I checked up after him year after year. I couldn't risk his life by living with him. How was I going to explain to him that I would never age? I belong with Edward; he is my mate, my life, my love. If Garrett didn't change me, I would have begged Edward to turn me. I am sorry that you had to endure the pain of watching Charlie suffer, but my kind has rules, and I had to follow it. I have never attacked or fed on a human. I was Garrett's last human. We are all vegetarians. You have nothing to fear for you or your people. I am still Bella." I smiled and bit my lower lip. I didn't know if he was going to by this, but I didn't want him to fear for his people. I also didn't want him to decided to attack my family; I didn't want anyone to get hurt or killed.

"_That was you! From time to time I would smell a smell too sweet to be human in Charlie's house. We kept watch on him, but no vamps would come close to his house after that, but then the smell would return. You returned and didn't kill him?"_

"I told you Jake, I loved Charlie very dearly. I left to protect him. I would never hurt a human, especially my own father."

"_Mmmm, I believe that you would never hurt Charlie, only because he died of natural causes. It still doesn't change the fact that you are one of them now. A cold one." _He looked over my family, stopping on Garrett._ "If this is you maker where is your other friend? The one that returns from time to time as well."_

"I don't know what you are talking about, this is it. It was just Garrett and me."

"_No, there was one more, a red haired one. She always got away from us, but she seems to return around the same time your scent did."_

I gasped. Red hair, that was something I couldn't forget. Victoria. In an instance I was swept back into my memories. I was at the baseball clearing. I watched as three human drinking vampires appeared. Laurent, James, and Victoria. James lost his life trying to end mine. Laurent was with Irina, but Victoria, I never wanted to think of her again. Flaming red hair to go with her blood red eyes.

I didn't know what to say or how to feel. I froze in terror. I could take on an oversize werewolf, but not her. At the moment I felt very human. Edward took care of the talking.

"She is no friend of Bella's. She is no friend of any of us. Why would Victoria return to Forks?"

"No!" Alice gasped. I watched as her eyes went blank. Edward flinched next to me. "Edward I have never had this vision until now, it must be because Bella is back in our life."

"I will not let that happen."

"I hate it when you two have a conversation in your heads, can you please fill in the power challenged?" Rosalie said pointing to the rest of us.

"I saw Victoria coming back to Forks. She has been trying to stalk Bella, while she was still human. She wanted to kill you, torture you, as revenge to Edward. Mate for mate." Alice spoke softly. I hated to imagine what images she saw in her vision if it rendered her speechless and caused Edward to flinch.

"It appears that we underestimated the connection shared with James and Victoria." Carlisle said.

"This is my fault, I only focused on James mind, and I didn't think to read any others." Edward said. He pulled me into a hug, ducking my head under his chin.

I finally found my voice. "Alice you said you had a vision, is she coming now?"

Alice nodded. "She found out that you are still alive, she is planning on killing you, but how keeps changing. There are others with her."

"How did she find out that I was still alive?"

"It looks like we are going to have to have a talk with Laurent." Edward said. He looked across the field to where Jacob was still standing there in wolf form. "Listen mutt, if you see this red haired vampire kill her on site. She is not one of us. I doubt it will come that far, as I plan on killing her myself."

Jacob phased into a human again. "I will not take orders from any leech. If she crosses our territory I will kill her, if any of you cross the boundary as agreed by in the treaty, we will kill you. No exception. The past does not matter, for there are no more personal ties." He looked at me one more time. Exhaled loudly and walked away.

"You know that would have been a very dramatic exit, if he wasn't naked. Hey!" Emmett rubbed the back of his head where Rose, Esme, and Alice hit him.

Leave it to Emmett to try to break the tension. I started giggling. Giggling turned into a laugh, and quickly I was laughing so hard I couldn't stop.

Edward looked at me with worry in his eyes. "Why are you laughing? This is nothing to laugh about."

"I know, it's just I really am a danger magnet, even after death." I tried to compose myself. "Edward I don't want you or anyone, vampire or wolf fighting Victoria. Her fight is with me. I can handle her now; I am not a weak human."

"This is not your fight, this is my fight. I killed James."

"We all had a part in killing James." Alice interjected. "Bella this is all of our fight, we are family. Families stick by each other. There are more of us than them right now. Her plan is changing. She is trying to increase her numbers. Somehow she has information on us."

"Katie, I think its time we go visit your family." Garrett said and Kate nodded. "Bells, we got your back. Nothing will happen to you. Nothing."

I couldn't help but smile. I loved my family dearly. I would not let anything happen to them. I would not make a decision, for the risk of Alice learning my plan, but I would not let it come down to a showdown between my family and Victoria. I would have to come up with a plan on my own. And maybe when all this was done, try to get Jacob to befriend me. I want to know about his life and Charlie's.

**AN: Please review, I know it was a long time since I updated, but I want to know if you like it. Should I continue? Reviews really do help me write faster. I never wanted to be one of those authors that beg for reviews, but they are free and give me more self esteem. =) Thank you for sticking it out and reading! I hoped you liked it!**


	9. Seeing Red

"_Katie, I think its time we go visit your family." Garrett said and Kate nodded. "Bells, we got your back. Nothing will happen to you. Nothing."_

_I couldn't help but smile. I loved my family dearly. I would not let anything happen to them. I would not make a decision, for the risk of Alice learning my plan, but I would not let it come down to a showdown between my family and Victoria. I would have to come up with a plan on my own. And maybe when all this was done, try to get Jacob to befriend me. I want to know about his life and Charlie's. _

**BPOV**

I looked around at my family. They all seemed so calm, maybe over confident. True there were many more of us than Victoria, but Alice said she was growing her numbers. Somehow she had received information on us. Something felt off about this whole thing. Why now? Why would Laurent turn us in? I thought he was part of the "family" now.

"Come on Bella, it will be okay love. We will take care of it, everyone will be okay." Edward kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand to lead me with the rest of the family back to the house.

I smiled and nodded at him. I wanted to believe him, but nothing would be _alright _if I stood by and idly watched my family fight for me. Maybe when I was human I had to stand on the sidelines, but not now. I was a full fledged 80 year old vampire. I had a gift that would protect me from any mental attacks. I no longer had to watch as everyone around me put themselves in danger to protect me.

I just got my missing piece back. I finally had the life I had always dreamed about and Garrett finally found a mate for himself. I was not going to let Victoria, who was my problem, interfere with hurting anyone in my family. I was going to have to come up with a plan on my own to rid my life of her.

The thought of Victoria brought back the faint memory of James. I was in the ballet studio looking for my mother. It was a trap, my human emotions were strong, and I thought by sacrificing myself I was saving my entire family and the Cullens. I would not let harm come to them. Victoria would die before she was able to harm one hair.

My train of thought was interrupted by a low growl from Edward.

"What is it? Are you okay, do you hear something?" I was on edge and I was ready to attack anything that moved. I quickly placed myself in front of Edward. I threw my shield up around my family. I was on alert.

I sensed it before I saw her jump me from behind. I was quickly pushed to the floor and I tried to counteract the attack but there were two of them. One of them was on top of me, the female and a male had my arms pinned to the ground. I kicked uselessly. I growled.

"If you would stop trying to attack me, I will let you up." The red haze lifted. I recognized that voice. The attacker wasn't a threat, it was Alice. I looked to my side. The male was Edward. I stopped fighting them immediately.

"What's the big idea?" I felt a wash calm overcome my nerves. _Jasper._

"Isabelle Marie Swan, do not by any means think that you can go and take Victoria on all by yourself. As we have said countless times, we are a family. This is all of our battle, not yours. I can see what you are deciding and I will stop you every step of the way. I will not loose you again." Alice let me up and stomped off.

Edward held is hand out to help me up. I didn't need the help, but I appreciated the gesture. "I was not growling because of an attack, I was growling at you. You are the most important thing in the world to me. I just got you back, and I refuse to loose you, ever. Please promise me that you will not go off on your own."

I stared into Edward's golden eyes. I wanted to promise him that I wouldn't go off on my own. That I would wait and follow the family's plan, but I didn't want to risk losing him.

"Please Bella, promise me." His eyes sold me. He dazzled me.

"I promise I will not go off on my own. I am sorry." I pulled him into a hug. I tucked my head under his chin, the safest place in the world.

He kissed me on my head. "We will get her, together. She will not hurt us."

"I know."

"Let's go, Alice wants to tell us something regarding school."

How could he just continue on like we don't have someone out to slaughter our whole family? I let my shield down so he could hear my thoughts.

"We have to keep up appearances. Alice will be able to let us know when Victoria is planning on attacking us. I know it might be hard, but you can do it." He flashed me his crooked grin.

We reached the Cullen's home and everyone was in the living room, sitting on the couches.

"Okay Alice, we are all here, please share with us your news." Carlisle spoke.

Alice started, "while Bella and Edward snuck out of the last half of school, I caught a scent at the school that was not human. There is another vampire at school. I went to go find him/her, but they disappeared. They must have caught our scent. I mean how could they not, we are a small army."

"It wasn't Victoria?" Emmett said.

"No, this was not her scent."

"You think this person is attending school like you?" Esme asked.

"I am sure of it, whether they are a teacher or a student. The scent was fresh; they were there the same time we were."

"This is odd." I said.

"How do you mean? We run into vampires all the time." Emmett stated.

All eyes were on me. "Well think about it. Wouldn't you be curious at another vamp's scent? Just like Garrett and me when we caught your scents, we knew there was more of you then us, but we were still curious to see who was around. We investigated the scent. This person ran. Didn't even stick around to introduce themselves or tell us to back off of their territory. And how many, for lack of a better term, "mainstream" vamps do you know? As far as I know there are not many that immerse themselves into the human world."

Carlisle frowned, lost in his own thoughts. Emmett looked more confused then I have ever seen him. It was Edward who spoke first.

"What are you thinking love?"

"I don't know, we are missing a piece. It just doesn't add up. We need to find the person and figure out who there are. Why would they run, it is not in our nature to cower."

"We can try to track the scent. They could be anywhere by now, too much time has passes since school has let out. Emmett, Jasper and I will go scout the school and try to pick up a trail. Garrett, maybe you and Kate can head up to check with Laurent." Edward stopped talking and looked to me. "Please stay here until I get back."

I nodded.

Jasper stood up and kissed Alice goodbye and ran out the door.

Emmett followed suit, kissing Rosalie.

"Alice, will you watch her?" Before I could rebuttal, Edward kissed me and ran out the door to catch up with his brothers.

I crossed my arms. I was being treated like a child. I looked at Alice with as much anger as I could muster, but she didn't cower. She was laughing.

"Bella did you just stomp your foot?"


	10. Sometimes You Can't Escape the Past

"_Alice, will you watch her?" Before I could rebuttal, Edward kissed me and ran out the door to catch up with his brothers. _

_I crossed my arms. I was being treated like a child. I looked at Alice with as much anger as I could muster, but she didn't cower. She was laughing._

"_Bella did you just stomp your foot?" _

**BPOV**

Alice was laughing uncontrollable. I looked at Esme for support but she was trying to stifle a laugh. I couldn't stay in the house. I was so angry and all I was getting was laughter. I started to walk outside but was blocked by Garrett.

"Listen Bells, I know that you feel like you are being treated like a child, but Edward is just trying to protect you."

"Garrett, he is trying to protect me like I am a human. I am a vampire, just like him. I can fight her!"

"Don't yell at me. Your anger won't convince anyone that you can keep it together. I know what you are capable of. I have been with you since the beginning. Give him time to adjust to you being strong. He never stopped thinking about you, the human you. It will take him time to realize that you do not need that much protection. You are his mate, he feels the same way you feel about him. He would die to protect you."

"And I him." My anger started to lessen. "I know you are right Garrett."

I felt Alice put her arm around me. "Bella, he can read minds remember. He saw your stupid plan to find Victoria. He has faith in your fighting skills, although I am sure that he would rather not put you anywhere near harms way, but the main point is, he doesn't want you to run off alone."

I gave Alice a hug. "Alice, I promised I will not go off alone, and I will not." She hugged me back.

"I can see that." She smiled and released me.

"You know Bella, you always seem to bring danger into our lives." Rose took an unnecessary breath to make an exasperated sigh. "Life is never boring, never safe, but never boring when you're around." She smirked at me and went upstairs.

"Don't mind her, she will take the stick that has been up her but for the last 150 years soon." Alice said while she danced away. "Oh, Garrett and Katie, there is no need for you to go seek out Laurent. He is coming here with your sister. He wants to clear the air so to speak. He will be arriving soon after the boys come home."

"Can you see if he was the one that informed Victoria?" Garrett asked Alice.

"No, unfortunately I can only see that he has decided to talk with us. I don't think he would come here, though, if he was guilty."

I shook my head. "He would be incredible stupid to come within a hundred feet of Edward if he was. Like I said early, something just doesn't add up. I don't know what it is, but I think it has something to do with the vampire that was at the school. I wish they would have let me go with them I am going insane waiting here."

"You can come with me up stairs to order some new clothes!" Alice screamed in delight.

I decided that if Alice was going to force me to play dress up Bella again so soon, I was going to enlist the help of Emmett and torch the pixie's closet.

"You wouldn't dare. I _am_ your favorite sister." Alice gave me great big doe eyes.

"Not going to work this time. I am still mad at you laughing at me. I will find something to do down here."

"Suit yourself. Remember, I am watching you."

"Alice, let her be, she promised. If you need me I am going to go to sketch in Carisle study." Esme gave me a kiss and went up stairs.

Garrett and Kate went into the other room to watch TV. That left me alone. I would come up with some plan to get by Alice and around my promise to Edward. I needed more facts though. I grabbed the lap top that Edward bought me for a first day of school present. I still didn't like they spent their money on me, but it was no use fighting them. The Cullen's are a very persuasive bunch.

I went online and looked up things that happened in Forks after I disappeared. I always wanted to do this, but never did it when I was a nomad. I started looking at the Forks Gazette Archives. There were many articles on my disappearance. Headlines included: _Local Girl is Reported Missing, Have you seen Isabella Swan?, Day 24 and Still No Sign of Swan, Chief Swan Exhausted the Forks Police, The Swan Must Have Flown Away with Boyfriend, Isabella Swan is Presumed Dead, Boyfriend Still not Found._

I sobbed silently to myself. It was so sad that Charlie had to go through on his own. I was never going to be able to tell him how sorry I was. It was not my choice, but in the end, becoming a vampire is what I wanted. I hoped he knew how much I loved him, I hoped Renee also knew.

I continued looking through the archive. There was an article about a memorial service that was held for me five years after I disappeared. It included pictures. I saw that Billy and Jacob were there to comfort Charlie and some of my old classmates; Angela, Jessica, and Mike were also in attendance. The article included a letter that was written from my parents.

_To our beautiful daughter, Bella_

_We do not know where you are, but we want you know how very much you are loved. We can not wait until the day when we are reunited with you in Heaven. Having you in our life was the best thing in the world. We are sad to not be able to see what you would have become. Each day we will go on with you in our hearts. We are proud to be your parents. You were our world._

_Your loving parents, _

_Renee & Charlie_

I read and reread the letter over and over again. I was frozen by the sentiment from my parents. I missed them everyday, but today I started to grieve for their loss. I tried not to imagine what it felt like to lose me. I caused them so much pain, no wonder Jacob hates me. I started crying a tearless cry. They would never be reunited with me. I felt a wash of calm come over me.

"Please Jasper, I need to feel this." I whispered to him not taking my eyes off of the note. I didn't even hear them come back. I felt my sorrow come snapping back and the faint steps of him going upstairs.

Edward slide next to me and pulled me into his lap. "My sweet, sweet Bella. Please don't cry. Your parents are in a better place. They knew that you loved them." He kissed my forehead and put my head under his chin and embraced me humming my lullaby. I hugged him as hard as I was able. I broke down and let all my sadness take over me. He let me cry for as long as I needed. Ever so often he would stroke my hair. I felt better, still sad, but better. Having Edward there was my saving grace.

I pulled my self up and stood. I walked over to the nearest window and looked out into the woods. I let my shield down. "_I want to go to Charlie's house."_

"I will go with you."

I nodded. I walked over to the laptop to turn it off, but something got my eye. It was the headline of the next article. _A Couple Goes Missing: Maybe Serial Killer_. I scrolled down to read the article.

A couple, Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley, have been reported missing. Their car was found this morning on the side of the road near the beginning of the hiking trail. Newton's family owns the local sporting good store. Friends and family said the couple liked to hike every Saturday. Their families have reported them missing for over 48 hours. The story sounds similar to the missing Swan girl. Maybe Forks is seeing its first serial killer....

I stopped reading it. "Edward, did you know that Jessica and Mike went missing? Their bodies were never found." Why would they just disappear like that? Did someone actually kill them, did they get lost in the woods, or did something find them? "Maybe this is the missing piece. Jacob said that Victoria came back frequently. I returned home for the first time about two years after I was turned. Maybe Victoria ran into them in the woods asking about me. Maybe she started preparing to fight you long ago. Mike didn't like you, Jessica didn't like me. Two great candidates to join her team!"

Edward stood there taking it all in. He raised an eyebrows "Bella that is a little far fetch. I can't imagine Victoria turning two humans because of their dislike of us. Would Mike and Jessica even still care after all those years of us gone? It is sad that they went missing, but I don't think that they are vampires."

"Think about it Edward. There was a vampire at school, they either saw us or smelled us and fled. Normally a vampire would want to lay down territory rules or see what is going on. Why would they run? It makes sense."

"It actually does Edward." Carlisle stepped into the room. "Alice, can you please join us?"

In a flash Alice was standing by my side. Her eyes glazed over and I watched Edwards's reaction.

"It appears that Bella's theory was correct. Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton are vampires. Jessica was at school today she fled when she spotted you. She must have run to Victoria right away." Edward said. "She has decided to come back and face you in the morning with Mike."

**AN: Please comment...I want to know if you like my little surprise! **


	11. A Meeting of the Minds

"_Think about it Edward. There was a vampire at school, they either saw us or smelled us and fled. Normally a vampire would want to lay down territory rules or see what is going on. Why would they run? It makes sense."_

"_It actually does Edward." Carlisle stepped into the room. "Alice, can you please join us?"_

_In a flash Alice was standing by my side. Her eyes glazed over and I watched Edwards's reaction._

"_It appears that Bella's theory was correct. Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton are vampires. Jessica was at school today she fled when she spotted you. She must have run to Victoria right away." Edward said. "She has decided to come back and face you in the morning with Mike." _

**BPOV **

Shortly after Alice's vision the rest of the family joined us in dining room. Irina and Laurent had arrived. Everything was okay between the two families, but not until after Edward asked Laurent a million and one questions, reading his mind for the questions rather than waiting for a response.

Laurent was loyal to our family; he stopped communication with Victoria when he left the night of the baseball game. He wanted to help us out in any way he could. He let us know that Victoria had an intuition, maybe a power, for escaping. That was what made James and her thee ideal couple.

We spent most of the night discussing the possible outcomes for our meeting with Mike and Jessica. It was hard for me to discuss too much about their personalities, because my memory of them was hazy. I remembered that Jessica was not a good friend. She had a crush on Edward and didn't like me because Mike liked me too much. I also knew that Edward was not a fan of either of them. In fact I was pretty sure he wanted to watch Mike burn a very slow second death.

The sun was getting ready to rise when Edward stood up out of his chair. "You know that this is utter ridiculousness. Why would those two hold a grudge, a _human_ grudge none the less for so long?"

"Why did I hold on to my _human_ love for you? Edward, you underestimate human emotions. That is a very big problem I thought you would have recognized by now." I gave him a slight smirk to show him I was joking. "I would have never fathomed that those two would become vampires let alone hang around here looking for you. But those are the facts."

"What makes you think they were hanging around here looking for me? They knew you and the rest of the family. Besides Alice saw Jessica decide to talk to _you_."

"Edward Love, think about it. Nobody knew I was in a sense alive until a couple of weeks ago. Why would they be looking for me?"

"Bella, dear, I will have to side with Edward on this one. You have to think about it too. You went missing. The whole town of Forks knew that you just vanished, they never found a body. Jessica and Mike would have been part of the entire scene, as your "friends". Then they get turned. Their disappearance was handled much like yours. Two more bodies never found. I bet you that they put two and two together. Their dumb, but not that dumb." Alice spoke up.

"I won't bet you Alice. I was told long ago, never to bet against Alice." I smiled at her and stood up to be next to Edward. "If Victoria turned them, why is she keeping them so close? What lies did she tell them? Have you every heard of a vampire turning people and collecting them?"

"Oh!. Why didn't we think about it that way?" Alice said. She immediately looked at Jasper.

"Think about it what way?" I was lost. It was like there was an unspoken consensus of what was going on, but I was out of the loop.

Before I could ask again, Edward began to answer my question. "It appears that Victoria may be building an army."

Did I hear him correctly? I know I did, but it didn't stop me from confirming it. "_An army? _What does that mean?"

"It means that we have to proceed with caution. Who knows how long she has been scheming. This appears to be bigger that just revenge against Edward or Bella. A bigger concern to me is that she seems to have found away around Alice's gift, whether on purpose or by accident, she has made us blind. We can't see what she is doing or deciding to do." Jasper said.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

For the first time since I was turned, I felt like a vulnerable human. I didn't understand what was going on. I didn't like feeling helpless or so clueless. I understood mate for mate. I understood that the wolves wanted to kill us on sight because of what we are. I could not wrap my head around the fact that Victoria, someone we met for all of two seconds was or has been organizing an army to attack the newly rejoined Cullen family. Worse of all, I was responsible for what ever evil was to come.

"I don't like this. I don't want to it come down to whatever Victoria is planning on. I don't want any one to get killed on a count of me. Maybe I should just meet with Jessica and see what she wants. Alone."

"That is not an option. We go together." Edward set his jaw. He was just as stubborn as I was. "We are all in the dark, but we will get through this together. You promised."

"I think the best plan is that Edward and Bella go and meet in the same place as Alice's vision. The rest of us will be just out of eye sight from them. They might be able to pick up our scent, but we won't be a visual threat. Bella can you block us with your mental shield if we are out of your sight?" Jasper questioned me.

"I haven't tried distance with my shield, but sight is not a problem. I have protected Garrett when he was standing behind me."

He nodded.

Alice stood up. "Let's get ready for school and head on over there. We have about 45 minutes until they show."

I followed Alice and Rose upstairs and put on whatever Alice laid out for me. My head was somewhere else. I didn't know what was going to come of this meeting. Wearing high heels and a silk dress was the least of my worries at the moment.

**EPOV**

Bella and I parked my car in the school parking lot. My family was in the clearing of trees, just out of sight. I wish I could read Bella's thoughts. She was a perfect statue on the drive to school. Physically she was sitting next to me, but mentally she was a thousand miles away. I picked up from Jasper's thoughts that Bella's emotions were flipping from guilt to confusion constantly. I didn't understand the guilt. My only thought is that she feels guilty for Victoria's vendetta.

She has no need to feel guilt. Victoria is targeting her because I killed James. She wants me to feel what she feels. I will not allow her to get close enough to Bella to lay one finger on her.

Looking out in the distance I still could not see a car or a vampire on foot approaching. "I guess we can wait for them by the hood of the car. It will better to be out of the car anticipating their first move." Bella nodded. I got out of the car first and ran to her door. I gave her my dazzling smile and opened it for her.

"You are still faster than me." She gave me quick peck on the lips and stepped out of the car.

I reached for her hand. "Bella, do you have your shield up?"

She took my hand and rolled her eyes. "Yes. I can still feel everyone. But remember this is only a mental shield it won't protect us against a physical attack."

"Don't take it down for any reason, not even to tell me something. We don't know if Jessica or Mike will have a power."

"I know, love, we went over this for the last hour. Have some faith in me. Please?" She locked eyes with me. She was pleading with me silently to take her for what she was. An eighty year old vampire that has taken care of herself far longer than she should have had to. She was not the fragile human I first met.

I nodded. I gave her a hug and kissed her forehead. Would she ever understand that her life meant so much more than my own? Even Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett had the same fights.

Before I could get too lost in my thoughts Alice screamed at me mentally. _Edward, try to decide to attack before you actually do, so I can let the family know to come. I think that might be the only way to silently signal us. _I raised my hand in a thumb up to signal her that I understood.

Bella pointed off in the distanced to a car. It had to be tweedle dee and tweedle dumb. Within a minute or two the car parked next to mine. To my surprise Jessica was driving the car. It has been over 80 years since I laid eyes on these two and only a fraction of a second that the feelings returned. It was going to take all of my control not to think about killing Mike. I still hated this guy.

_Looks like they were waiting for us. How did they know we were going to be at school so early?_ Jessica thoughts were echoing through my head. If Victoria knew about Alice she didn't tell Jessica. Or maybe Jessica and Mike's conversion into my world had nothing to do with Victoria. A simple coincidence, a possibility, but not likely.

I listened for Mike's thoughts, but there was nothing. Just Jessica's thoughts. They were as petty and meaningless as when she was human. _Look at her. Thinks she is all that because she snagged Edward Cullen. He doesn't know what he missed out on, he could have had me. I am waaaayy better looking than miss plain Jane. The only thing she had going for her where her eyes and she lost those. God he is a beautiful as ever. I don't think anything could ever compare to him. Hello Greek God! Why doesn't Mike look like that? She gets a God and I get brainless._

Jessica parked the car and her and Mike hesitantly got out of the car. Unfortunately, I will have to admit that becoming a vampire did justice to them both. Once, in my opinion, plain looking, they both had the same glamour that any vampire had. To any human they would be considered beautiful.

Jessica still had the same demeanor and swagger as when she was human. A little pep in her step. But Mike, something was off. He was not the brightest person, but he wasn't a walking mute either. He didn't make eye contact or utter a word. He just stood behind Jessica like a lost puppy dog. Was this devotion or submission? Was he lying in wake to attack, I didn't like this. It reminded me of James. Maybe this was a diversion.

Jessica's voice snapped me out of my tangled thoughts. "Bella. Edward. It has been some time since we have seen each other. But then again I guess I never really saw you for what you were, Edward. Of course, Bella, you always knew what the Cullen's were. Didn't you?"

Bella nodded. Jessica's expression was stoic. It was unnerving; this was not the frail gossip queen from Fork's High School.

"It wasn't until after we were turned that I realized what they were." She smiled at me. "It is so good to know that there are more vegetarian vamps out there like us." She pointed to herself and Mike. I looked at her closely. Her eyes were bright red.

"Jessica, I am bit confused. Your eyes are red." Bella said.

Instinctively I stepped in front of Bella just as Jessica stepped closer to us pushing her thoughts towards us.

_You will see what I want you to see. You will hear what I want you to hear. You will be under my control. You see that Mike and I have golden eyes, they match the same color as yours. You do not feel threatened by us. You will both get into my car. Everything is alright._

I raised my eye brows at her. Was she trying to control us? Her thoughts were nothing more than loud to me. She continued thinking the same thing over and over again while leaning in as close as she could. This must be her gift, compulsion. That is why Mike looks like he is stoned out of his mind.

She doesn't realize that her thoughts do not have any effect on us. I could feel Bella struggling to get free from behind me. I had her pinned to the car. I turned around grabbing both of her hands. I mouthed to her _trust me, just follow my lead. _She was very confused.

"Bella, you must be mistaken, look again, their eyes are golden, just like yours and mine." I winked at her and the light bulb clicked in her head.

She poked her head from around me. "You are right, I was mistaken. I am sorry Jessica for doubting you."

I turned around to face Jessica again. I wanted to get as much information as I could, so

I decided to play a long for a little bit. "I don't feel threatened by you."

"Good." Jessica smiled at my announcement. "It really has been too long. I never thought I would see your beautiful face. Mmmm, life can be so unexpected. Let's go for a drive, get reacquainted with one another. Mike, please help our old friends into the car." _Grab them with any force necessary. Victoria wants them no matter what._

Mike nodded at Jessica and in a flash was at my side trying to force me into the car. I started to fight him, but by then my family was at my side. Jessica jumped back with surprise. I guess she didn't expect them to be here. She started to try to take control of the situation again. For the first time, I was thankful for Bella's shield.

Jasper and Emmett had Mike pinned to the floor.

_He is strong, Edward. Not as strong as me, but something is not right. He doesn't care about pain or losing a limb. He is fighting us like something fierce. What is going on?_ Emmett thought.

"Bella put Mike in your shield now, trust me!" Still a little confused she did as I said.

Jessica was panicked now, as she should be. She was out numbered 6 to 1. She ducked under Alice's hold and ran. Rosalie and Alice went to follow her. "Don't, Bella won't be able to protect your minds if you travel to far away. She has a power. She has the power of compulsion. Mike was under her influence."

Attention went back to Mike who looked like he was waking from an enchanted sleep. He stopped fighting Jasper and Emmett's hold. _What is going on? Where is Jessica? Who are these people? They are oddly familiar. Wait, is that Swan. _"Bella?"

"Yes, Mike. It is Bella." She bent down by him.

"What is going on? Where am I? Are you a vampire too?" _Wow. She is even more beautiful than I remember. Look at her hair and how if frames her wonderful face, how I wouldn't mind to..._

"Grrr. Enough! Mike what is the last thing you remember?"Everyone was staring at me. Jasper tried to hide a laugh. Of course he would know what Mike was feeling towards Bella. For a split second I felt sorry for the guy, but now the need to cause bodily harm to him was over powering that feeling.

"Can tough guy 1 & 2 let go of me?"_ I am not going to try to fight a small army. I am not that stupid. _

I laughed at his mental joke. "Let him go, he is not going to fight us."

"Did you just read my mind?" I nodded at him. "Cool. Well the last thing I remember is talking with this chick Victoria. She was the one that turned us. She was "teaching us the way of the vampire" as Jessica likes to call it. She wasn't all there. She kept talking about how this guy did her wrong. Killed her mate. Her hatred and vision of revenge started to rub off on Jessica. Victoria was sure that you, Bella were still alive somewhere. She wanted to come after the Cullens and take away the one thing that would hurt Edward the most. She wants to kill Bella. I wasn't going to be a part of it. First I didn't think that you were, well you know, alive. Second, I wasn't going to try to kill someone who was once my friend." _And someone I wanted to be so much more than friends with._

I let a hiss escape my lips.

"So wait, your Cullen, Edward." I nodded at him. "This must be the rest of the Cullens." They all gave a little wave. "Well what the hell is going on? How did I get here? And where the hell is Jessica?"


End file.
